Third Substitute Shinigami Part 1
by Bankaimaster17
Summary: About The Third Substitute Shinigami, Heishi. How he came to be the Third Substitute Shinigami


Bleach: The Third Substitute Shinigami Part 1

Young 14 year old Heishi was laying on his blue-white striped bed reading manga. Heishi was wearing his white undershirt. I was flipping through each page reading and thinking about what I was going to do about the project. After finishing my manga, I jumped off of my bed, and walked across the white carpet. On my way to my wooden desk and chair, I looked out my window and saw it was sunset. The beautiful pink-orange sky with the clouds was what I looked for everytime I looked out my window. I watched the sunset for a few minutes, then continued walking to my desk, chair, and the small mirror hanging over my desk. I plopped down onto my chair and heard my brother and sister fighting about who was going to use the tv. I ignored it and looked at the mirror. I saw what I usually did, Brown, ruffled hair, Deep golden yellow eyes, lined with red around the outer part of my pupil, and specks of purple casually floating through the golden part of my eye. I had a few pimples, but ignored them. I had a slim white tan face, and a few freckles. I backed up and saw that as usual, I still had my slim, toned body, with regular muscles, not too big or too , after I inspected my body for a few minutes, I looked at my supplies I was going to use for the project that is due tommorow. "Oh yay, a castle, I have to build a freaking castle before tommorow!", I thought in my head as I read my rubric and looked at my supplies. I started to build using scissors, cardboard, glue, and gray paper. After about ten minutes, I had built three out of the four walls, and had put the gray paper on all three. Suddenly, I got a feeling that I usually get most nights, but stronger.I got up out of my wooden, rusty chair, and walked across the carpet to the window. Before opening the window, I remembered my pilot jacket that I getting it, I slowly opened the window, trying to stop the creaking. Then, I jumped out after being only about one story high, and rolled. After getting up from the fall, I followed where the feeling is leading me, feeling stronger and stronger at every step. I held on to the walls of the gray, cement buildings, and tried to lessen the sound of my shoes tapping across the cement sidewalk. I looked around at the sky that is dark except from the light shining from the moon. Every light is off except for some shining from my house and another. "What am i going to get myself into!" I thought. I peeked around a corner and saw where the feeling is coming from. Standing on top of a grassy terrain, there was several humans that have masks either on resting on top of their head, on their face, or other places. They all have holes in them like the beings I have seen at night, but they are bigger, and not human looking at all. They also have other things that the masked monsters I have seen don't, swords. Different shaped swords, some with holes, some straight like a masked human has a sword different from the all have their sword in their hand in a battle position looking ready to fight whoever was in the middle. One other thing they have that the masked monsters don't, is white pants and a jacket. After looking at them to see of anything else, I scaled the building I am against to get A look to see who is in the middle. A tall, toned man with spiky black hair was there, he didn't look familiar to the ones I have seen fighting the masked monsters. He was wearing a black kimono, and had a scar and an eye patch on his right eye. He had a sword in a battle position like all the other masked humans. His sword is jagged like it has been in many fights in the past. Then, I hear him faintly say something. "So, you espadas are all going to take me on at the same time! Well, come at me!" He has a look of fear that I can spot after reading people's faces for along time, but a wicked grin. I know I should help, but how! Then, wierd words came to the top of my tongue that I have never heard of, but I knew they had a meaning to everything that was happening at this moment. "Hado Number 100 Sokushi!" I yelled. All of the masked humans and The spiky haired dude looked up. My hands went in a wierd position and shot a green explosive line of light at them. The green light moved so quick the masked humans didn't have time to move and it shot through three of the seven masked humans. Small slashes of blood shot from each and they crumpled to the ground. Spiky haired dude looked up with a suprised look. "I don't remember that being a hado!" He shouted. The masked humans were now targeting me. Suddenly, the spiky haired dude teleported over to me. I didn't know that was possible! What is he?! Is this all a dream?! I punched myself across the face and he had a suprised look on his face, but started talking. "What are you and who are you ?" He said. "I wanna ask you the same thing!" I said. "I asked first." He said. "I am Heishi and I am a human. I had a unusual feeling appear in my stomach and came and saw you and those masked humans!" "Well, they are called Espadas." "A group of highly trained Arrancars." "Arrancars are a mix of Soul Reapers and Hollows." "The masked monsters you have saw are Hollows." "Also, I am a Soul Reaper, and Those Espadas you killed are the highest level of Arrancars!" "We don't have much time, and I have noticed you have a very high level of spiritual energy!" "Almost as high as Ichigo Kurosaki's Spiritual Energy!" "So, I will explain more later, but for now, stand still." I watch as he gets his sword and stabs me with his sword and I explode with bursts of blue light. The top of the building fill with the light and he falls back from my Spiritual Energy. He has the suprised look again on his face."You took almost all of my spiritual pressure!" I look and see all my clothes were replaced with a sword to my side, sitting in its sheath. It has a pattern on the grip, and looks exactly like a katana. He points at my katana. "That is the lowest level of the Zanpakuto. Every soul reaper has a zanpakuto, it is a spiritual sword we use." "Every soul reaper's zanpakuto looks like that at its lowest level." "Since your Zanpakuto is glowing like that, it is ready for its second level, but there is no time for that." "Just try to fight the Espadas." I get in a battle stance exactly like Spiky Hair Dude, and wait for them to approach me. "Ooh, fresh meat!", the one with the long golden hair says. He teleports like spiky hair dude, but its easier to see now, and i easily block his stab, and go for a counter attack. I stab right into his side and my sword explodes with Spiritual pressure. A small slash of blood comes out and he crumples. "Oh yah, and My name is Kenpachi Zeraki." He takes out both of his espadas, and I didn't notice I had another. This one looked much stronger. Short black hair, one red streak in it. He had a toned body, and his sword was curved. "I have never seen someone so strong." he said. He comes at me, slicing at me, time after time at extreme speeds. After a few minutes of him slicing up and down at me, and me blocking, I see an open spot, and stab. The same thing happened, Spiritual energy shot out of my zanpakuto, and a slash of blood shot out. Now, since we have both defeated the four espadas, he approaches me. "Good job, kid." "I need to tell you a story about these Espadas." "There was once a group of Espadas led by a Soul Reaper named Aizen." "They were a strong group, but were soon brought down by Ichigo Kurosaki who killed Aizen." "He was also a substitute shinigami." "Is there other substitute shinigami other than Ichigo and I?" I spoke. "There was, Ginjo, but then Ichigo defeated him too." Kenpachi chuckled. "But thats it, First Ginjo, then Ichigo, and as far as I know, you." "More on espadas, there are three level of Menos Grande." "Menos grande are the strongest of all hollows, they are a bunch of hollows together." "The first level is Gillians, they are tall, big, and slow." "The second level is Adjuchas, they are smaller than Gillians, but stronger and fewer of them." "Then, the last level is Vasto Lordes, the most powerful of all, they are human sized." "Then, when and Arrancar hits vasto lordes level, they become very powerful, and can easily be an espada." "Also, after Aizen was defeated, a vasto Lordes restarted the Espadas group." "For now, you have to come with me to the Soul Society." "It is where soul reapers and souls live." "We need for you to obtain Shikai and a Substitute Soul Reaper Badge to kill Hollows around here, you can switch on and off of shinigami mode whenever you want." Suddenly, a shoji appeared out of the air. "Well, lets go now Heishi." As we were walking towards it, I hear a girl voice yelling, "Kenny, wait!" " A small pink haired girl ran up to Kenpachi and jumped on his shoulder. "Oh i forgot, this is my little companion/ liuteniant, Yachiru!" "Whose that, Kenny?" "Oh, thats Heishi, the third Substitute Soul Reaper!" "Now we can go." All three of us walked across the cement rooftop and into the Shoji. We started running through a purplish pink hallway that looked like it was made out of purple monster guts. After walking through the hallway, we arrived at the soul society. There was luscious green grass with many walls and buildings. "I will send a hell butterfly to get Jushiro to get a Substitute Soul Reaper Badge." Kenpachi said calmly. After waiting and looking at the blue sky and the white clouds, a white haired man I am guessing is Jushiro comes. "Heishi, this here is a Substitute Soul Reaper Badge." "Like Ichigo and Ginjo, you three have tremendous amounts of spiritual Pressure." "This badge, will make it able for you to go in and out of Soul Reaper mode, and allows us to control your spiritual pressure." "If you get out of control with your Soul Reaper abilities, we can kill you from the monitor that is controlling this badge." A cold shock goes through my body. "So, will you take the ability to change into a soul reaper and kill hollows with a chance for us to kill you if you abuse your powers, or leave the powers to rest in your body with no way of getting better?" I think for a few minutes and I realize that my brother and sister being younger than me have some spiritual pressure, could get killed by the hollows. "I accept." I said hands me the Substitue Soul Reaper badge. It was in a Hexagon shape, and had an X in that leads to the middle. In the middle there was a skull looking face. "Great!" Kenpachi said. Rubbing his hands he says,"Lets get down to business." I follow Kenpachi through maze-like walls, going left and right, until I am guessing I am at their Training grounds. There is a tree in the corner with a few apples in it. There is luscious green grass, but at almost half way, there is rocky terrain. 12 foot tall rocks, or even higher, I can't tell. "For now, you have to get in control with your inner Zanpakuto." "To do this you have to meditate, and you should be at your Zanpakuto's own training field." Suddenly, I appeared on green grass surrounded by trees. The sky is pink and orange from sunset. I look around more and see him, my zanpakuto. "Our true names are zanpakuto beasts." "Well, I am Fukano, your Zanpakuto." He has long brown hair, toned body, and my eyes. He is wearing my pilots coat, except mine is brown, and his is a harsh dark black. He has a zanpakuto and his right sheath, but has an empty sheath on his left. "As you can see, there is an empty sheath on my left, there will NOT be a zanpakuto be there when you get to shikai." "But for now, the only way to get shikai, is to defeat me." A coldness jolted in my stomach. Defeat him? My Zanpakuto Beast? He should have more experience than me. "But there is one more way to get the shikai, that is much easier that they didn't tell you about." "Really, what is it?" "Learn my name, which you already know, say it on the training grounds, and shikai will activate." So, I left my mind training ground, and returned. When I came back, Kenpachi was leaned up against the tree eating an apple, and Yachiru was up at the top of the tree. There was a slight wind now, the tree leaves swayed slightly. The grass wavered hardly at all, and there was the sound of wind coming through. "Well, that wasn't long, did you defeat him?" Kenpachi questioned. "No, Fukano told me a alot easier way to summon shikai, he said to say his name," I told him. "Okay, then try it out, Heishi." I jogged to the tallest rock and tried climbing it, but with no success. "As a soul reaper, you can jump extremely high, Heishi." Kenpachi said. Learning this, I jumped regularly, and flew pretty fast like a boosted jump, and plopped right onto the rock. I took my Zanpakuto out of my sheath and held it in front of me, with both hands, with the blade pointing forward. "Rise from power, Fukano!" I yelled. Good thing I got a deep voice when I was 13. My zanpakuto and my whole body got surrounded by swirling Spiritual Pressure. After seconds of the spiritual pressure, the Pressure exploded revealing me wearing the same thing, Black Kimono, Ninja shoes, but an extra sheath with no zanpakuto in it. My shikai was still one sword, but it was a katana that was molten magma red on the right side, and ashy black on the left. The tsuba, or guard, was circular, and magma red on the tips of the guard. On the inside of the guard, it was like the blade, ashy black. The magma colored part of the blade and guard glowed with red spiritual pressure. I swung it around a few times slashing, watching as magma red spiritual pressure, with a mix of ashy black spiritual pressure follows my Zanpakuto. After I swung it faster, the Spiritual Pressure shot off of my Zanpakuto, making rocky objects explode, and craters forming in the once perfect training grounds. "Calm down, Heishi," Kenpachi said. "Now, let's get ready to fight." "We are fighting?!" I exclaimed intoggeratively. "Of course, your spiritual pressure is very high like mine, so this will be a good fight." Kenpachi took his sword out of his sheath, threw his apple and stepped forward. Kenpachi's sword had a rhomus shaped guard, that was yellow colored but engraved with lines. His grip was strapped with white dirty bandages. "Whenever you are ready, Heishi." Kenpachi said. "Ready." He lunged at me using his teleport, and I blocked his first strike, but he kept attacking. His sword bled with Golden Spiritual pressure, and his blows got stronger every second. I went to strike and he blocked it and tried countering, but I blocked that too. "You are strong, Heishi!" "But, you won't last any longer!" Actually, I could last longer, I felt more power growing every second also, and landed one stab on his right shoulder. Blood shot out, but he didn't act hurt. He started swinging faster and faster every second. I had to increase my blocking time, if I wanted to survive. He caught me off guard, and put a bad gash on my left arm. Pain shot all through my left arm, and I screamed with agony. After minutes of slashing and blocking, we remained unhurt except for the other gashes we left on each other earlier. We jumped from rock to rock, and then he tried running. I jumped after him, realizing I could float. I picked up my pace running faster and grabbed his kimono. He suddenly stabbed me in the Side with his Zanpakuto. "You lasted long, Heishi, but your time is up now." He started running after me as I was falling through the air, and I knew what I had to do. I grabbed onto my zanpakuto with both hands, and swung. A long line of Magma Red Spiritual Pressure came out at tremendous speeds. It went right into Kenpachi and left a gash across his toned body. Blood shot out of his body, and he crumpled to the ground. He wasn't dead though, I didn't hit any vital organs. He got up, with a look of gratitude on his face. "I haven't had a good battle like that since I faced the older Espadas." He said with gratitude. Medical Soul Reapers came and brought us on gurnies. We flew across the Soul Society on gurnies, passing building after building, all japanese. They all had red japanese roofs, and many maze-like walls went around the buildings. After minutes of flying over the buildings, we reached the infirmary where they healed us with many medicines I have never seen before. "We have discovered more varieties of medicines, since the battle With the Espadas," the nurse said. "Just a few more minutes, and you will be healed to a higher form than you were before your battle, Heishi," the nurse said calmly. After a few minutes, I was in amazing shape. I opened the door, and walked through several hallways, going left, then right, then left, tons of times. I passed more and more rooms of injured soul reapers. After walking through halls and halls, I reached the end and met to double doors. Both doors were red, but had windows through each. Each hallway I went through had blue walls and tiled flooring. As I left through the doors, I went straight onto green grass. The grass swayed back and forth, no soul reapers were passing through. I walked through the Grass, and came across a maze-like wall. I followed it, and met Kenpachi at a wall that led either left or right. "I knew you could get this far, so follow me the rest of the way," Kenpachi told me. We took the left path and he jumped up and ran left. I followed and we jumped from building to building, and could hear a faint sound of Soul Reapers talking. After jumping from building to building, we were back at the Shoji I came through. "Well, Heishi, even though we don't know why you have an empty sheath, we have to let you go back into the World of the Living." "You can use this Amulet to summon a Shoji whenever you need to come to the Soul Society." Kenpachi reached into his pocket and placed into my hand a Green shining octagon. I placed it in my pocket and waved to Kenpachi as I walked to the Shoji. I went through the doors, and ran through the purple hallway. I ran faster and faster until I saw the light and jumped. I started falling through the air at intense speeds. Suddenly, I hit the ground but rolled with no impact. I am finally back here. The cement sidewalk and the road are really comforting. I can tell it is passed midnight, because every light is out, except mine. I noticed that my body was laying on top of the building where I faught. I go up to it and turned back into human mode by touching my Soul Reaper Badge. I jumped back down, and walked home. I looked up to my window and scaled the gutter pipe like a koala. I hit back off of the building and grabbed the window. I looked down and saw that I was dangling off of my house, but didn't really care. I jumped inside my room, and fell onto my bed, wondering what just happened. Then, I looked on my desk, and saw the small golden triangle that was glowing and realized what that meant, and realized why i had an extra sheath.


End file.
